For many banking or financial transactions and services, a customer or client is required to review various documents and provide his/her signature on those documents. A representative of the financial institution generally provides guidance and answers questions from the customer. Collaboration between the customer and the representative is cumbersome because the representative has to be prompted by the customer regarding any questions or further information required by the customer and the representative is not always aware of where the customer is the document review process, unless notified by the customer. Once the forms are reviewed and signed, they must be indexed, filed, and in many cases, are electronically scanned for long term storage. Such functions are administratively intensive.
These and other deficiencies exist.